


An Honourable Leader

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Honour, Leadership, War of Wrath, reference to canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Finarfin has assembled an army from the remnant of his people left in Valinor and led it to Middle-earth to help defeat Morgoth, who has killed so many of his family and his people.On his arrival in Middle-earth, he encounters Gil-galad, his great-nephew, for the first time.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Honour a Warrior" challenge at LOTR Community Challenges (on LiveJournal).  
> The individual prompt given me was: “It is so much easier to honour the leaders who are honourable,” by Gift Gugu Mona

"I've come to save you", announced Finarfin, trying to appear confident.

It had taken so many negotiations to get him to Beleriand. He had had to convince his own people. Then he had to ask the Valar for leave, and then he had to persuade the Teleri to let Noldor set foot on their ships.

When he finally arrived with his army, nobody knew the whereabouts of his daughter. The only one Finarfin had managed to locate was his great-nephew on Balar. To his bewildered eyes, Gil-galad did not look very Noldorin.

"Thank you", said Gil-galad politely, a little stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I must be going now," said Finarfin.

They had won. It had not been as he had imagined it, despite Valarin approval: fifty years of horror, destruction and far too much death, both among those he had led here and those he had come to save.

He had tried to keep them alive, fed, and talking to each other, everyone who was meant to be on their side, fighting the same enemy. As it turned out, his great-nephew had been right to be sceptical.

But Gil-galad surprised him, embracing him suddenly on the jetty. "Thank you, Uncle," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, the War of Wrath apparently lasted less than fifty years, but more than forty. (That would be according to HoME.)  
> Bear with me, please, this ficlet is fixed-length and "fifty" seemed more concise.  
> Also, Finarfin is too weary to bother with exact numbers!


End file.
